Alvir Sevardsson
Alvir Sevardsson is one of the original 500 exiles. Appearance Alvir is an athletically built young Ulfen. He stands 6'2" tall, weighs in around 200 lbs, well muscled, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. His nose has been broken several times and set poorly at least once and his ears show a bit of the cauliflower condition that frequently afflicts those that box for sport or a living. His brusque demeanor doesn't improve on the exterior showing. However, he does bear himself with dignity and those that have worked with him can attest to his integrity. He keeps his hair and beard clipped short. His hands are calloused from frequent weapon drills. His armor and harness is used, but always kept in good repair. Background Alvir Sevardsson was born the son of an officer (Sevard) in the Emperor's Ulfen Guard. Owing to the Empire's (and especially its ruler's) tyrranical and evil policies, emperors long past began the tradition of hiring talented soldiers from outside the Empire, specifically from Sevard's homeland, to serve as their bodyguards. Sevard was an exceptional leader in that service. Alvir has never seen the land from which "his" people hail. He was raised in the Capitol alongside the children of a nobility that considered him an outsider, a foreign barbarian. Nonetheless, Sevard's position allowed Alvir to attend the Empire's premiere military training academy, the Iron Citadel. Alvir proved an exceptional student though this only increased the remove from the other "native" students. Military achievement was one of the ways a young aristocrat could achieve distinction in the decadent Empire and these scions of the greatest Houses were not about to see some barbarian come along and steal their glory. During a training deployment in the empire's western mountains, Alvir was co-leading a group of mountaineers in clearing out a den of goblinoids with one of his most vocal detractors. While the platoon climbed a rock wall to a more advantageous position, Alvir noticed that one of Diomus's pitons was poorly secured. His bitterness toward Diomus led him to say nothing. When Diomus fell 40' and shattered his leg, Alvir knew it was his fault. Worse, Diomus blamed Alvir. With Diomus's political clout it was easy to ruin Alvir. It was only through the intersession of Alvir's mentor at the Iron Citadel that Alvir was allowed to graduate and wear the distinctive steel-silver cord of the Iron Citadel. Alvir would never get a commission in the Empire's armies, however. With this path barred to him, Alvir went into work leading groups of guards for caravans. The work was easy for one of his training, but it was known that it was a significant step down. Alvir grew bitter. Diomus was not done, however. In the year to come, his family got Sevard removed from the Guard and sent out of the Empire with the rest of Alvir's family. Before Alvir could join them, he was arrested and accused of spreading sedition against the nobility. There were enough witnesses who had heard Alvir's complaints against the aristocracy while in his cups that the charge held. The imperial judge sentenced the young man to banishment through the portal "for the good of the People of the Empire." History Just before the portal's activation, Alvir busied himself trying to organize the exiles for shared defense. The chaotic nature of the portal transition left this plan in shambles, however. The fate of the missing 350+ other exiles weighed on his mind as the group traveled. Alvir continued to push the survivors to train for their protection and maintain vigilance. He sees the new world as a place where all of the exiles could be reborn; to his thinking, they came here with a fresh slate. Each action they would take was how they would be seen by the inhabitants of this place, and he became determined that the group get a good start. After discovering the Kingdoms of the Seven Virtues and securing the aid of the Golden Rose, the band's leaders, Artemis and Levy Soulsworn, chose Alvir to be the group's war leader. He was one of the founding leaders of Wayland. Alvir participated in one of the expeditions to survey the lands around Wayland. On this expedition, the Lady of the Lake's shrine was discovered. Alvir mimicked bowing down as the mural at the shrine depicted others doing. When the Lady appeared, Alvir was convinced that he had summoned her, despite it actually being Levy who had done this. He asked for a new set of armor. He spent the night at the shrine and received the armor the following day. When he returned to Wayland, he participated in the fight against the Pugwampis, taking the brunt of most of their attacks. Alvir left for the Portal Castle to help take resources back to Wayland and to open diplomatic relations with the goblinoids of the region. He and the others with him failed to find the goblins, although they did find Jim. When they got back to the Portal Castle, the group discovered that Delvin Egmeyer had raided Wayland and that Serras had taken off alone for the settlement. Alvir traveled back to the settlement with the rest of the group and then set off to find Delvin. Alvir cut down two of the bandit group before facing down Delvin, keeping him from killing the wounded Serras and Lyrith. The crazed bandit chief would have cut Alvir down as well had it not been for Ovrul and Levy creatively disarming the thug with magic. Though it had been the group's intent to arrest Delvin to publicly pay for his crimes on a gallows, Alvir realized the criminal was far too dangerous to capture alive and decided to bring him back dead instead. Alvir and Lo Wang subdued Lyrith when Lyrith tried to mutilate Delvin's body. Returning to Wayland City, Alvir decided to invest in the community by opening up a livery service to train and provide mounts and other domesticated animals for the kingdom. The foundations were begun on 1 Erastus, 1 KE and initial work completed on 20 Erastus of that year. Sevardsson Livery lasted a few months before getting sold to Yosrick Tam; Alvir moved out of the capital city to set up a fort on the border with Purple Dress. When the murdered body of a local alchemist named Lily was discovered by passers-by in the streets, Alvir tracked down one of the murderers, Lady Treethorne, to Lily's alchemy shop with Lyrith and prevented her from destroying evidence. The rest of the party discovered the murder was a means of summoning Greed, who decided Wayland was a nice place to set up shop. At around this time Alvir recruited a young man named Troilus as a squire. On the 17th of Arodus, 1 KE, a messenger arrived bearing a torch and a message: the group was summoned to meet an archmage at a mountaintop monastery. When the group arrived, the mage prophesied over them, saying their descendants would someday have to fight the Empire the group had left behind. On their way out, the mage let them know they'd be tested on their way back down the mountain. This test took the form of a band of yetis attacking the group on the narrow mountain ledges. The group was victorious and made it back to the kingdom. Character Fiction See also * Sevardsson Livery * Alice Category:PCs Category:The Exiled Category:Wayland Council members Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Soldiers Category:Wayland